<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wine and Dine by Leata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806862">Wine and Dine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata'>Leata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Radio (Supernatural), Cute, Drabble, Fanfiction, Fanfiction Reader Sam Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Happy Ending, International Fanworks Day 2020, M/M, Mutual Pining, Praying Sam Winchester, Sad Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a guilty pleasure and he can't help himself. Relaxing with a good fanfiction or two just helps. He doesn't know his longing is turning into prayers to Gabriel.</p><p>--Russian Translation Available--</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wine and Dine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204932">The American Revolution</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster">Impala_Cherry_Trickster</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to the wonderful Itelu for translate this work! <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/9632443">Click here</a> to read Wine and Dine in Russian.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since killing Calliope Sam couldn't help but be curious about Fanfiction. He'd never admit to having gone cross eyed researching and reading the supernatural books. It was an experience seeing his life from another perspective and after the musical even more so.</p><p>When the Latin started to swirl in the tome he was reading he rubbed his eyes opening his laptop to poke around the internet. Getting distracted by a bookmark from an Archive of Our Own, he couldn't help but scroll through supernatural slash pairings. After a few reads he had been trying to avoid most of the Castiel and Dean stories. He's got enough weird tension without having to fill his reading time with it. </p><p>His interest had been piqued early on by the ones with more of Gabriel. He often wondered what would be different if he stuck around more often. He knew now that Gabriel hadn't died way back when. They crossed paths with the archangel turned tricker after stopping Metatron. </p><p>It didn't matter much though, Gabriel enjoyed his freedom. He was intent on staying free of responsibility. Sam sighed resting his head in his hand as he read through titles, that wasn't fair. Gabriel came when they really needed him but not much sooner. He was busy and he didn't always have the answers. </p><p>Smirking he clicked on one that seemed interesting, one where Gabriel and himself go on a date. The idea of dating the archangel, it seemed so interesting, <em> how would Gabriel abuse his powers to impress him </em>. With his sense of humor and always making a show of things, it would be interesting. It was a nice thought, Gabriel attempting to impress him.</p><p>At first he had been surprised when he found the slash fiction of them, but when he read the books  back and thought about it. He had no doubt they would get along, Gabriel could be an annoying little <em> shit </em> but he was funny and caring when it counted. Sam trusted him. And despite the difference of species they did have something in common: they both tried to run and came back for family. </p><p>As he read stopped and clicked on <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440946"> <em> Travelling Through Time </em> </a>, the idea of a time travel date with Gabriel sounded perfect. It would be nice being able to be honest with his life with someone and as one of the most powerful beings on Earth he knew a date with him would be different. </p><p>He smiled reading it getting more comfortable in his chair reading through the series sipping on his beer.  </p>
<hr/><p>Gabriel hummed as he watched his latest mark realise he was no longer human. The lab assistant had taken a job at a veterinarian's office only to scare and taunt the animals there. The lesson was simple: he changed him into a street cat to see how he felt. It was easy enough and a few years on the street should be enough to change his outlook. </p><p>He chuckled watching him meow about, chewing on a chocolate bar when he heard it. He tried to keep an ear out for heaven, he didn't want to be in charge but he couldn't help but be worried about the kids. But this wasn't angel radio, it was a sort of prayer. It was a sad wistful longing.</p><p>He'd felt it before from Sam and didn't understand it. He normally ignored it but it was becoming more frequent. It didn't make sense to him he always assumed that Sam hated him but this...this wasn't hate. Gabriel hummed, taking a last look at the cat before vanishing to the bunker. </p><p>He found Sam quickly standing behind him in the library making sure the hunter couldn't see or sense him. He did not feel like getting roped into the next crisis right now. He just couldn't put aside his curiosity any longer. So the being looked over the giant's shoulder to look at the computer screen:</p><p>  <em>" But the Hunter already knew that, and was planning on showing Gabriel just how happy he was for being brought here. It sounded dirty in his mind, but -"</em> <em>What?!</em></p><p>He squinted at it, blinked at it trying to make sense of the words and make sense of the feelings radiating from the hunter. vanishing to his apartment he appeared on his bed thinking. Did Sam have feelings for him, was it just a fantasy? He had always had a special interest in the younger Winchester. When he first met he was drawn to the blinding soul. He couldn't help himself. </p><p>Except he tried, even after risking his life to save the Winchesters he stayed away as much as possible. At first he convinced himself it was because of Sam's fate but then he was free and he had proved himself more than just his brother's vessel. </p><p>Recently he'd just chalked it up to Sam's uninterest, which was apparently not real. He thought about it snapping his own laptop and a bowl of candies to settle in for some research of his own. He hummed chomping on his candy finishing the series Sam was reading and continuing on. <em> Tomorrow I'm going to catch myself a moose.</em></p><p>Moose hunting didn't begin until the next day. Gabriel waited until Sam would be alone with Dean on a food run to appear on the table next to Sam's laptop," Hiya Moose!"</p><p>Sam jumped cursing glaring up at the archangel, "Why? Can't you pop up in ways that don't give me a heart attack?" "Where would be the fun in that Sammyboy?" The archangel smirked down at him, "I just wanted to drop by and see how my favorite humans are doing?" </p><p>Sam sat back in his chair crossing his arms, "We're your favorites now? I'm honored." Gabriel laughed, smiling more, "You should be." His golden eyes flashing to Sam's laptop, "So read anything good lately?" </p><p>Sam shrugged, sighing," I haven't really been looking for a case that long and it's actually pretty quiet." He chuckled devoid of humor," Which I'm sure will blow up somehow, someway, soon." Gabriel frowned looking back to him swinging his legs, because he could and it was fun and he <em> wasn't </em> a child he swore. </p><p>" You know, I've read the Winchester Gospels. They're not Dad's best work but you sure come across good." His eyes floating to Sam watch him. " If it's so quiet we could go for a trip or something." Sam was looking at him confused and hopeful at once before blinking away, " You wanna go on a trip with me? And what, read books?"  His eyes roaming to his laptop thinking about the man's words and his late night reading.</p><p>"Why not? You like books, I know where to find rare old books. Sounds like a perfect need match. You me and smelly books." Sam laughed trying to picture Gabriel sitting still. He looked back to the archangel," Your serious?". The being nodded wagging his eyes at him, " What brought this on?" The human questioned not answering yet. </p><p>"The books may have given me a new perspective on things." Gabriel hummed looking over the hunter's tall body," You know prayers aren't just Hail Marys and calling Cassie for help." His eyes caught Sam's," I heard you Sam. I thought you hated me." </p><p>Sam's eyes flicked to the archangel his mind filtering through too many emotions. Gabriel had heard his thoughts somehow while surfing through slash fictions of varying levels of them from fluff to rough sex. He rubbed his cheeks looking away to hide his embarrassment and then shock at his words. " You wouldn't want to stay. I thought you would want to keep bouncing around with whatever you do. You're an archangel and a pagan god. I never would ask." </p><p>Gabriel nodded the concession," True but maybe I'll stay here for a bit. I still have to pop out every now and then, but I could come back here. It would be fun to stay and torment Dean until he finally makes out with innocent little Cassie."</p><p>Sam laughed at that trying to get over his shock at the opportunity to get closer to him, " I think Dean might just blow up the bunker first." He laughed his eyes looking over Gabriel," It'd be nice to have you here." Gabriel tilted his head to the laptop," Maybe go on a few dates, get to know the true depths of your nerdiness? After, you know, tormenting our brothers." </p><p>Sam chuckled, smiling at the smaller male," I think I have some free time. "Gabriel smirked hopping down from the table, "Well then, lookout moose I'm going to wine and dine you and ruin you for anyone else." Sam laughed running his hand through his locks, "Why am I genuinely concerned?" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is late! I had wanted to post this last weekend and caught distracted by life. I have started working on another one as well and hopefully can finish it by next weekend. </p><p>I hope you enjoyed and you should really check out Impala_Cherry_Trickster works if you haven't already!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>